Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to handheld electronic devices and, more particularly, to a handheld electronic device that utilizes phone related inputs across multiple applications executed by the device. The invention also relates to a method of utilizing phone related inputs across multiple applications executed by the device.
Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld electronic devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Such handheld electronic devices are generally intended to be portable and thus are relatively small. Many handheld electronic devices also feature wireless communication capability, although many such handheld electronic devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices.
Many handheld electronic devices include and provide access to a wide range of integrated applications, including, without limitation, email, telephone, short message service (SMS), multimedia messaging service (MMS), browser, calendar and address book applications, such that a user can easily manage information and communications from a single, integrated device. These applications are typically selectively accessible and executable through a user interface that allows a user to easily navigate among these applications.
Many devices that provide telephone functionality include dedicated <SEND> and <END> keys, or the like, for enabling a user to initiate a new call, answer an incoming call, or terminate a call that is in progress. The <SEND> key, however, is typically only able to initiate a call after the user has either: (i) entered or initiated the device's telephone application and entered a phone number or selected a stored phone number (such as in a call log), or (ii) entered or initiated the device's address book application and selected a stored phone number. In such a device, the <SEND> and <END> keys are not able to be used from other active applications to initiate telephone related activity. However, with more and more handheld electronic devices including multiple applications, it would be convenient and useful for a user to be able to quickly and easily initiate telephone related activity from applications other than the telephone and address book applications, particularly those applications that may include contact related information for an individual that the user desires to call. For example, a user may receive an email, SMS message or MMS message from an individual and may, while viewing the email, SMS message or MMS message in the associated application, desire place a call to that individual. With known handheld electronic devices, the individual would need to leave the current application (e.g., email, SMS or MMS), activate the telephone application, either enter that individual's phone number or access that individual's phone number from the address book application, and activate or depress the <SEND> key. These steps, while ultimately achieving the purpose of placing the desired call, are inconvenient and time consuming. Thus, there is a need for a handheld electronic device that will enable a user to utilize phone related inputs, such as the activation (e.g., depression) of the <SEND> key, to execute phone related functions while another application is active and in use.